


Reluctant Heroes

by Frosted_Dubu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosted_Dubu/pseuds/Frosted_Dubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are all just reluctant Heroes of everyone's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. commoner

**Author's Note:**

> I might add pairings if this is well received. I'm not really sure what style this is but i kind of liked how it turned out. Leave me comments maybe?

Seeing the city streets filled with villagers is an ironic scene. The locals are not the only ones unhappy. Those that do not belong can all feel the animosity directed at them from the upper-class. Cold stares filled with hate and distaste. The sentiments was not returned. The villagers are blessed that they are allowed in at the least,despite the bad conditions they are put in. 

This is a time where we are supposed to set aside our differences and work together. The time where we stand strong together regardless of class and how society views people's status. It was supposed to be that way. But can reality actually be like this?

None of us wanted to live like this. Not the lower-class; Not the middle-class. Not even the upper-class, to a certain extent.

We didn't ask to be put in a world where we are bounded everywhere we turn. Whether it's the government or our home. We didn't ask to be placed in a position where our lives are hanging by a thread where just one small crack can end it all. We didn't want to have to endanger children and their lives. 

We didn't want to have to. We didn't want children to have to _sacrifice_ themselves to protect everyone else.

Protecting others is their mission. The young children's... The young _soldiers'_ mission.

We want to protect ourselves. We want to fight for our lives, depend on ourselves without risking others. We want that. 

_But._

There's always a 'but'.

I'm too old. I'm too rich. I'm too beautiful. I'm too important. I'm too weak.

No.

 _I'm too scared_.

As brave as we all want to be, not all of us are courageous enough to do that.

There are to many 'reasons' that hold us back.

My family. My physical abilities. My status. 

 

My _reluctance_. 

 

We are just human. It is natural to fear death. It is natural to want to live. We are human. We are selfish.

 

But at what price?

 

The soldiers?

 

We give these bunch of reasons but they are all excuses. We just don't want to be the ones to see the brutality of what it's like out there. We just want others to face it. 

We want the soldiers to do it.

The young soldiers.

 

Our future are the ones fighting this war. But for what sake? Is it worth it to save the present that is like this?

 

We sound noble talking about how we admire those who volunteer and fight for our sake. We celebrate their wins and mourn for _their_ loss.

We are all ugly inside. We are ordinary. We are afraid. We are selfish.

 

Reluctant. We are all reluctant to save ourselves so we depend on the future generation.

 

We are all just Reluctant heroes of our own life.

 


	2. Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a change in perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add pairings if this is well received. I'm not really sure what style this is but i kind of liked how it turned out. Leave me comments maybe?

Blood. Bodies.

Death.

We are all familiar to them.

The sounds of screams and cries of help. The painful cracks of bones crushed effortlessly. 

These are common for us.

Mutilated bodies; severed limbs; injuries. All these of our comrades.

It's _normal._

We might even say it's _lucky_ if there is even a body of the deceased after an attack. Sometimes, not even a hair is left. Nothing for us to remember that one of us was ever there, right by us, fighting together.

Why do we do this? Why suffer through all the harsh training? Why bear the pain to see our fellow comrades get hurt and die? Why risk our lives?

To protect.

What?

This city? The corrupted government? The unkind locals? The suffering villagers? The children? The future?

We are the children. We are the future.

 

We fight to protect ourselves and the ones we love. We risk ourselves because who we are fighting for is worth it. 

But is it really?

 

Countless battles we had. Countless battles we lost. 

We aren't appreciated. But we still fight on.

We aren't heroes they say. But we are.

 

We may fight but we still fear death. Before we set off on any expedition, we brace ourselves. For the coming battle and for the coming deaths. We fear. We fight. We lose. We cry.

The cycle repeats. 

 

Time goes by, battles happen. We lose hope.

Hesitation increases and faith wavers.

We begin to think if we can do it.

 

But we have to. If not us, who?

 

We are young children. The future of this nation. The future beyond these walls. 

We are reluctant. We are hesitant. But we are heroes.

We are heroes of our own life.

We protect what is dear to us.

We direct ourselves to go beyond.

 

We are children. 

We are the reluctant heroes of this city. Our city.

 


End file.
